


(BabyMarvinAU) The Magic Boy With Many Dads

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Marvin, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: ((AKA: Happy Birthday, Magical Boy!))Chase and his wife break up; she goes her way and he goes his—with the baby.Marvin is the baby. Chase moves back in with his old roommate, Jameson, who’s now rooming with another man, Jackie, who’s currently dating Anti.They all get along surprisingly well.((Also viewable onTumblr!!! =D))
Relationships: Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Jackieboy-Man/Jamesone Jackson/Henrik von Schneeplestein/Chase Brody/Antisepticeye, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye, Marvin The Magnificent & Chase Brody, MorEGOsome
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	(BabyMarvinAU) The Magic Boy With Many Dads

_Chase and his wife break up; she goes her way and he goes his—with the baby._

_Marvin is the baby. Chase moves back in with his old roommate, Jameson, who’s now rooming with another man, Jackie, who’s currently dating Anti._

_They all get along surprisingly well._

Jackie loves superheros and is very childish so he can easily play with Marvin. They watch lots of justice themed cartoons and even dress up as a hero duo with Jackie as the main and Marvin as the sidekick; they’re absolutely adorable.

Chase even gets Marvin a blue security blanket to use as a sidekick cape.

Jameson is deaf and really confuses Marvin at first (why’s he flailing so much?). Eventually, though, Marvin catches on to the fact that the flailing is really speech and starts mimicking the movements in adorably confused and clumsy ways.

Jameson loves it; he spends a lot of time teaching the baby Sign Language and promises Chase that he’ll help teach him written English when the time comes.

Anti is sort of the wildcard in the game. He doesn’t actually live with any of them (he has his own apartment across town; he literally just comes for his boyfriend) and is thus not always around; but when he is... o boy! From horror movies to ghost stories to the scariest games he can get his hands on (or make himself): Anti showcases it all to Marvin; teaching him how to not be afraid of anything.

And Marvin becomes so fearless under Anti’s tutoring that, several years later, when Marvin’s learning both magic and sexuality, he isn’t afraid of crossdressing and flirting until he knows exactly who he likes and who likes him back just right.

They all end up so proud of him~

* * *

Henrik is the doctor at the local daycare.

Chase gets a job at this daycare so they’ll watch his kid for free, he can be with Marvin more, and he doesn’t have to ask his roommates (or Anti) to babysit him. But this means that Henrik gets roped into the life of Chase and baby Marvin.

And I mean this literally.

Marvin is a very crafty and hyperactive baby. He crawls around everywhere, taking his bright blue blanket with him, and trips up everyone—including Henrik. He’ll lie in wait beneath the blue cloak (just like Anti taught him!) and then he’ll pop out, like a jumpscare, at anyone that’s least expecting it (he’s so cute, too!). He’ll also wrap people up in his blue cape whenever they pick him up/carry him and it’s the most adorable thing ever—he steals a lot of workers’ hearts that way.

One of these workers is Henrik and it is VERY effective on him.

Henrik ends up helping Chase care for Marvin a lot while they’re at the daycare. When Marvin gets too fussy at closing one day, Henrik offers to go out with them and ends up eating greasy fast food with Chase as Marvin feeds both of them.

He learns a lot of things about the two of them, including how they’re living.

He makes some suggestions, being a healthcare professional, and agrees to take a look at their house and help baby-proof it (and whatever else they need). His arrival, of course, is met with a lot of mixed feelings: Jameson is welcoming, Jackie is hyperactive (Henrik thinks that, somehow, Marvin got this from him), and Anti is borderline aggressive—his attitude is so nasty that Jackie grabs him and pulls him aside for a private conversation. What he finds out is surprising.

Anti’s in “mama mode.”

Being the eldest of three (Robbie and Angus), Anti is naturally very protective. Sometimes a bit too much so: Angus, the middle child, always ran out and wild, getting into various kinds of trouble that Anti had to bail and bribe him out of—much like Marvin is shaping into with all his blanket stealth games and scares—while Robbie, the youngest, was a soft boy that always needed the utmost care—which Anti always readily provided no matter the situation or circumstances.

Having a baby in his life again, who reminds him so much of his little brothers... well, of course, Anti’s going to slip back into those old roles; all of which tell him: _don’t trust the stranger that’s cozying up way too much with the baby daddy_.

Anti’s heated ranting is so adorable to Jackie that he just kisses him in the hall, scaring the pants off of Henrik who was dragged over to them by a needy baby. Marvin takes care of the issue by making a huge fuss and forcing everyone to pay attention to him and him alone; until he’s passed out on the couch with his blue blanket cape and the neon green eyeball plush that Anti got him last month.

The conversation returns to Anti’s distrust and Henrik’s intentions.

Jameson tries to keep things tame and offers everyone tea (which Jackie accepts for Anti so he can pass the cup to his boyfriend whenever he twitches). Chase nervously sweats, not wanting to loose what has become his family but also really liking Henrik (and how he handles Marvin) and wanting him to stay.

Henrik, for his part, does his best to remain calm as he explains that he just really likes Marvin and wants what’s best for the baby that stole his heart; but (and he stares Anti straight in the eyes as he says this), “I like Chase as vell, ja, very much; and I vould like z’e chance to become a part of his life, too.”

Chase is a mess after hearing this and doesn’t sleep a wink the whole night.

(Henrik had to be chased out by a spoon-wielding Anti in full on mama-mode because Marvin had woken up before he left and neither wanted him to go.)

* * *

The following day, Chase is adorably shy around Henrik.

They skirt around each other for hours and Marvin does most of their talking. Eventually, however, Marvin is put down for a nap and the two are left alone.

Henrik breaks the ice after several minutes of silence: “I meant it, you know... Vanting to be part of your life, as vell.”

Chase practically melts, “I’d like that too.”

* * *

The two enter a routine after this (it’s not dating: Anti’s always watching!).

Once Chase’s shift at daycare is done, he takes Marvin and Henrik out for lunch. They go from greasy fast food places to cheap casual diners with kids’ menus; or, they just order something to take home (and then share with everyone else).

Marvin adores Henrik.

But he loves the other men he and Chase live with as well. Anti, too.

It gets to the point where Marvin starts to cry whenever Anti or Henrik go home.

Since he was the first person (between himself and Henrik) to experience this, Anti’s long since gotten used to staying several days and nights at Jameson’s. Half of his own apartment is already in Jackie’s rented room by Henrik’s arrival and the second half slowly piles in after Jameson confirms that he doesn’t mind.

Then it’s pointed out that Anti does a lot of chores and even cooks for the house; “So,” Jameson signs with a smile, “Why would I be against you moving in?”

This is essentially how Anti came to truly live with them... without even noticing.

* * *

Henrik moves in a while after this; and I really do mean a **while**.

With Anti now a true member of the household, he’s there almost all the time: he’s now able to watch them like a hawk and meddle at all hours.

Suffices to say: this really puts a block between their bucks.

Still, by the time Marvin’s ready for school, Chase and Henrik are a legit couple.

* * *

This happens slowly, in increments, like Henrik moving in.

Months of longing gazes turn into months of shy hand-holding which, eventually, become months of little pecks or kisses in all the blind spots of MamaMode!Anti.

Their first real kiss (one free of all looks but their own) is during a dinner date two whole years after they started whatever this thing between them even is.

They were eating spaghetti.

(Anti mercilessly teases them about being Lady [Chase] and the Tramp [Henrik] to avoid melting into a puddle of sappy goo because it’s legitimately so cute.)

* * *

When Marvin’s four and finally in school, the family find themselves facing a whole new set of struggles, challenges, and parenting rules.

Because that’s what they are now: parents. All of them.

It sort of hits them like a freight train one evening.

Chase had managed to worm his way into his son’s school as an assistant, using his years at the daycare as a sound base for experience teaching kids. This means that he still spends most of his time taking care of his son at work.

So, when questions of parentage and family life come up, Marvin just points: “T’at’s one ‘f my daddies!”

Which sends everyone into an uproar.

* * *

Henrik also weaseled his way into Marvin’s school when the time came.

He went from being the daycare’s doctor to being the school’s, instead.

This was, of course, to remain close to both Chase and Marvin.

But it wasn’t to suddenly be called “Doctor Dad” in those halls.

* * *

There was a mild debate during Parent Night about this.

Many were uncomfortable, for **some** reason, about the situation.

Some even suggested that both be fired to **somehow** protect the children.

A very unlikely person put an end to this, however, and helped both men stay: Stacy Sisom, the mother of Chase’s son and the school’s head librarian, declares in front of everyone, “Marvin looks to be a happy and healthy child thanks to these fine men; so, why don’t you all just stop being afraid of them?!”

* * *

The arguments against the _Gay Staff_ ended after that.

But the questions didn’t stop. The teachers and other staff still constantly asked about Chase’s and Henrik’s and even Stacy’s relationships and who one earth those strange other men were whom sometimes drop off or pick up Marvin.

Because they did it a lot.

Anti and Jackie are the most comment culprits of this because they’re always swinging by to _rescue_ their little baby as Chase and Henrik often get stuck in the school after the classes end. Rather than have the poor boy stuck with them, Marvin gets to go home with any of the other three men living with them.

Which, of course, gets the other staff and parents and even students curious.

“So, you aren’t his mom anymore?” they’d ask Stacy; who’d reply: “I’m his mom; I just don’t raise him anymore.” “I raise him with my roommates,” Chase’d add, grinning brightly and exuding an air of proud family man; because he is.

“So, you’re his... new mom?” they’d ask of Henrik; but he’d just shake his head: “I’m dating his faz’her; it’s not z’he same z’hing; but if he vanted to call me z’hat, and Stacy vere comfortable viz’h it, I vouldn’t really stop him.”

“So...” they’d try asking of Anti, Jackie, and Jameson; but they don’t know Sign and Jackie has nothing against Anti grinning and saying “I’m AntiMa! Shut up.” (Get it? Because AntiMa is literally “Opposite of Ma” but still Anti as Ma? xD)

But the best is probably the kids: “You have FIVE DADS!?!?!?”

Marvin, with a big grin: “Yup!”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME MONTHS TO WRITE; I HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY, MARVIN, YOU HEX!!!
> 
> xD Legit tho; this was a labor and I know the ending is crap but... I think I got everything in... Ok, I didn’t: there’s no description of how, exactly, they ALL become his dads, but I’m tired and it’s been months and I still don’t really know the logistics of that; maybe one day I will [perhaps next year as another birthday present to him I’ll have figured that out], but for now... Thoughts?


End file.
